Rebels
by WeGotTheBeat21
Summary: He was a rebel, a teenage reject and that's what Violet loved more than anything.


It was strange.

The house, the ghosts, the mystery still wasn't clear to Violet. When she first entered the murder house she hadn't even bought it yet and her family was looking for a new start, but everything changed when Tate Langdon appeared.

His blonde hair, his ever so perfect brown eyes; he was a rebel, a teenage reject and that's what Violet loved more than anything.

But then the cold, hard truth came rushing in.

Tate had killed 15 kids. 15 fucking kids, with futures, families and all that happy shit. All ruined because of him.

He was the darkness.

He wasn't a good guy or a bad guy, just a insane, lost little rebel with no-one help him. Obviously the SWAT team thought he was a danger to society, so they put him out of his misery. It was kinda sick, like a scene from a horror film. Blood swamped the floor, bullet holes everywhere and anywhere on his body.

After that, everything hit her like a ton of bricks. Her dad and Hayden's affair and future child, her mom's pregnancy. The Rubberman. Tate.

The violent murderer in a latex suit had been Tate all along. Not to mention the fact he was the father of one of Vivien's twins, Michael. The Anti-Christ.

"Fucking hell," Violet thought, thinking back to the time the Harmon's moved into the Murder House. And then there was her. The girl that liked black roses over red ones, the girl that scared the head bitch at school shitless. The girl that offed herself on sleeping pills.

He tried to save her. Tate really tried. He loved her and somewhere deep inside her heart she loved him too. He seduced her. When she said goodbye to him she didn't talk to him for the next 5 years.

Sorta Hard living in the same house, I know. But there was so many times she wanted to run to him, hold him, kiss him. She was under his spell. And she couldn't break free. It was a 'coulda, woulda, shoulda' situation. But she wasn't going to give in. Temptation wasn't going to win, not this time.

* * *

She always left on Halloween.

Go trick-or-treating, go to a club with Chad, she didn't care. It was the one night she felt human again. The days back in Boston, with all her old friends.

Nobody moved into the house again after they scared away that couple. Everyone seemed to get along, even Hayden and Vivian.

"You know, lover-boy misses you." Chad had said in the past. She smirked and said, "well if he really wants to get in my pants he shouldn't send a messenger to tell me." Chad laughed and walked over to the couch that she was sitting on and said, "I'm not a messenger, just stating the facts."

She went back into her daydream. She no longer felt alive. Just dead.

Occasionally she visited Beau, playing games like 'pass the ball' and 'hide and seek'. She sometimes felt Tate's presence, watching over her but still invisible. Deep inside she still wanted him but she remembered the pain and the heartbreak.

It wasn't until one summers day when he perked up the courage to speak to her.

"Hey."

"Hi." She replied, not looking at him. "So what'cha been doin'?" He asked, keeping the conversation going. "Avoiding you." "Oh."

After a long awkward pause he finally says, "I miss you. There. I said it."

"You seem to say a lot of things Tate," referring to one of his past quotes. "I never wanted to hurt you," "bullshit." She replies, inhaling her cigarette. "I tried to save you, that day when you took the pills," "you said that before and now look at me."

After a while Violet finally said, "I miss you too."

He looks at her as she continues to smoke her cigarette.

They were a ticking time-bomb but she didn't care. He was hers and she was his. It was a moment of sheer bliss.

* * *

Tate and Violet rekindled slowly but steadily. She wasn't sure if she wanted to take him back and he wanted her more than anything in the world.

After all the sickness and insanity, they still stuck together. They had each other. That was all that mattered. The couple had their up and down moments but they were probably the strongest couple in the Murder House.

One day Hayden came up to her and says, "you really love him, don't you?" "Yeah"

Hayden smiles and replies, "good, you keep him sane. You deserve happiness more than anyone in this house." Violet smiled back and went on her way.

She peered out of the window in her room and saw a passer-by look at the house. They must of seen her as they turned around and walked away again.

Violet never seen Constance and Michael again. Moira stopped using her younger-self persona and Nora was seeming to regain her memory of the house. Thaddeus still lurks around, yearning for fresh blood to feast upon. Patrick and Chad had their moments. Chad still loved him and at the end of the day, he'd always go back to him. Hayden has striked up a relationship with Hugo, even though she did stab him to death during their previous 'moment'. Vivian and Ben were too caught up on trying to mend the broken pieces of the unfixable Harmon family. Jeffery acted like any baby would, crying all the time.

But hey, at least they stock up pretty good on Halloween.

* * *

Closure.

That's what she needed. Thinking about it, that's what they all needed.

Everyone needed to let go of the past and think about what was happening now. Their living time was over, only the dark reality of death could replace it. It was depressing but true.

Tate and Violet continued a steady relationship and were always grateful for what they have. No matter how much they craved sunshine and light on their skin, they cherished the sweet moments they have. Not the majorly fucked up ones.

He was her little rebel and together they could've brought down a whole nation.

* * *

**Thank you guys so much for reading! Sorry if it was short but I have had writers block for the past year and have been writing fanfics on Quotev instead of here.**

**American Horror Story does NOT belong to me (but Evan Peters does so back off bitches!)**

**Hope you guys enjoyed, please leave a review and tell me what oneshots/stories I should make next. **

**Wegotthebeat21 x**


End file.
